


Santa's Gift

by dystini



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Emilie asks Santa for a present and gets way more than she expected, learning the true meaning of family and love.Suspend disbelief all ye who enter here.Basically a Hallmark Christmas Movie but with kissing and sex. All the usual tropes:  Insta love, instant acceptance, Christmas magic.Trigger Warnings:  Bad or difficult family, being disowned and unloved.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: An Abyssal Holiday Special





	Santa's Gift

Emilia stared discontentedly at her Christmas tree. Her relationship with her family was...well, difficult was probably the nicest way to put it…and she was glad to have finally put her foot down and tell them she wasn’t visiting for the holidays. On the other hand, she was now sitting here on her couch, alone on Christmas Eve, with absolutely no plans at all. She sighed and chugged down the last of the wine in her glass.

Standing, she spoke to the empty air around her, “Santa, got any presents for a lonely woman? I think I’ve been pretty good this year.” Depositing the glass in the kitchen sink on her way by, she climbed the stairs and went to bed.

She startled awake, looking wildly around the dark room, trying to figure out what woke her. She heard a thud and then a distinctly human yelp coming from downstairs. She glanced at the clock as she got out of bed and saw that it was just after midnight. She grabbed her trusty bat as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She saw nothing out of place in the kitchen so, with the bat held high and ready, she peered around the corner into the living room.

She blinked and then rubbed her eyes in disbelief at the sight before her. On the floor, in front of her Christmas tree, lay a man, a naked man, wrapped in miles of red ribbon, a matching bow on the top of his head. Festive printed duct tape covered his mouth. She let the bat drop, dragging on the floor as she entered the room.

“What the hell?”

The man made noises behind the tape, writhing on the floor, trying to free himself from the ribbon.

“Hang on.” She gripped the bat tighter and approached the man. “This is going to hurt.” She ripped the tape from his mouth, absently noting that a bit of his scruffy ginger beard came with it.

“Ow.” was the first word from the mystery man’s mouth. “Thanks, I think.”

“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my living room?” She retreated to the couch, unwilling to free the man any further until she had some answers.

“My name is Lukas Holland. As for why I’m here...you’re not going to believe my story. Hell, I lived it and I don’t believe it.”

“Try me.”

“I was sleeping when a bunch of elves...”

“Wait, elves?” she interrupted.

“Yes, elves. Like Santa’s elves. Short guys dressed in red and green with jingle bells. Elves. I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Continue.”

“The elves yanked me out of my bed and started tying me up with this ribbon. Then they shoved me into a big sack. The next thing I know is that I’m being carried outside and dropped into some sort of vehicle.” He sighed. “This next part sounds even crazier. I swear it was a sleigh and we flew. I mean I couldn’t see anything but that’s what it felt like.”

She raised an eyebrow. He was right. This was an unbelievable story yet somehow she wanted to believe him. “Keep going.”

“The sleigh or whatever it was stopped and the sack was picked up. I know whoever it was didn’t walk or move anywhere but next, I was dumped out of the sack right here.”

“So who dumped you here?”

He closed his eyes, a look of resignation on his face. “It was Santa.”

“Santa...”

“Yes, Santa. Or someone doing a good imitation of him. I yelped when I hit the floor...”

“I heard that.” she interrupted again.

“And he pulled out that tape and slapped it over my mouth. I watched as he ate a few cookies and then poof, he disappeared.”

She glanced at the plate of cookies she’d forgotten to put away. It was empty now, but she was sure there had been two or three left on it when she went to bed. She stared at the man as her brain tried to sort through the story she’d just been told. She really ought to call the police to report an intruder. Then again, it was obvious he didn’t get here on his own. There was no way he could tie himself up the way he was.

 _“Maybe he had an accomplice.”_ she thought in alarm.

She surged to her feet, bat raised and ready as she prowled through the house. Nothing was out of place and all the doors and windows were still locked and unbroken. No accomplice then. She returned to the living room, flopping back on the couch.

“What’s your name?” Lukas asked, still bound and laying on the floor.

“ Emilia, Emilia Monroe,” she answered absently.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Emilia, seeing as I’m an uninvited guest and all but these ribbons aren’t all that warm and as you can see, I’m naked. Could I maybe have a blanket or something?” He blushed as he spoke.

“What? Oh...oh...yeah.” she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, spreading it over him. "I’m sorry, but I don’t feel comfortable releasing you just yet.”

“Understandable. And thanks.”

She returned to the couch. “For the sake of argument, let’s say I believe your story. If I release you from the ribbons what happens?”

“You believe me?”

“I might. Maybe. I don’t know.” She rubbed her face as she thought. “I sorta asked Santa for you. Not you specifically, but...”

“You asked Santa...for a man?” he asked incredulously.

“No. Look, I was feeling lonely and a bit depressed and asked if Santa had any presents for someone like me. And then I went to bed. I didn’t expect...this...or any response at all, really.”

“Wow. I guess Santa thought you were a good girl this year.” he paused. “I...umm...sorta asked for the same thing,” he confessed. “For the same reasons.”

“And then Santa brought you here...to me.”

“Yeah.”

They were both silent for a few minutes while they digested this new idea.

“Ok, fuck it. I believe you.” She got off the couch and marched over to him, pulling the blanket off. She plucked the bow from his head, tossing it aside.

“Hey, ow,” he complained. “I was attached to that hair.”

“Sorry.” She started feeling along the ribbons, trying to find an end or a knot. She found a gift tag instead. “You’re not going to believe this.”

“What?”

“There’s a gift tag that says Merry Christmas Emilia, From Santa.”

They looked at each other in disbelief. “Well, I guess that’s proof,” he said.

She nodded and resumed her search. She found an end and then a knot, which she untied and started trying to unwind the ribbon from his body. He helped as best he could until finally, it all lay in a pile next to them.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome.” She found herself mesmerized by his bright blue eyes, hardly noticing as he moved closer until his lips brushed hers. She startled, pulling back.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” he apologized, looking away, pulling the blanket over to cover his body.

“It’s ok.” She hadn’t noticed before but he was really quite handsome. The glow of the Christmas tree lights highlighted his broad shoulders and muscular chest.

Unsettled by the feelings she was having about this virtual stranger she started to get up.

His hand caught her arm. “Please, don’t go.”

Unable to resist the pleading look in his eyes, she sat back down, trying to make herself comfortable on the floor next to him.

“Tell me about yourself, Emilia,” he asked. “Why are you lonely this Christmas?”

She sighed, looking down as she played with the edge of his blanket. “My family is...difficult. I finally got up the courage to tell them I wasn’t coming for the holidays. Their reaction was not good. I’ve essentially been disowned.”

“That’s terrible. I mean, it’s good that you stood up for yourself, but their reaction...Still, it sounds like you’re maybe better off without them?” he ended on a questioning note.

“Yeah, maybe...probably. I always came home depressed and miserable from my visits so...” she trailed off. “Anyway, my friends are all busy with their own families for the holidays so here I am, all alone.” She looked up at his face, seeing only concern and caring there. “So what about you? Why are you lonely this Christmas?”

“It’s just not this Christmas. I seem to be the type of guy women want to be friends with but not date. I don’t understand why.”

She didn’t understand either. He was certainly gorgeous and he seemed nice, at least so far.

“I’ve been catfished more times than I can count. I’ve basically given up now. I’ve got family and friends but...” he paused and sighed. “A lot of my friends are getting married. I’m happy for them but...it just makes me feel even more lonely...you know?”

“I understand that. So you’re on good terms with your family?”

“Yeah. I’m supposed to go see them tomorrow...I guess now it’s this afternoon.”

“Oh. I should take you home so you can get some sleep then. Uh, where is home?” She suddenly realized that he could be from anywhere.

He rattled off his address and they were both relieved to find that he lived just a few miles away.

“I don’t have to go.”

“But you should sleep.”

“I’ll be fine. I’d rather stay here, with you, right now.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ok. Let’s at least get off this hard floor.” She stood, extending a hand down to him.

He took it as he got to his feet, awkwardly trying to keep the blanket wrapped around him as he shuffled to the couch. He sat on one side while she curled up in the other corner.

“So...umm...what do you do?” she asked, inwardly wincing. She’d never been good at this sort of thing.

“I’m a carpenter, custom cabinetry.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, I really like working with my hands and all the different types of wood and how every project is different. Keeps things fun. So what about you?”

“Nothing nearly that interesting. I’m an archivist at a museum. I pretty much spend all my time in a room deep in the basement cataloging old things.”

“That sounds fascinating to me. You must have seen amazing things.”

“Now and then there’s something a little special, mostly it’s just musty old books, nothing spectacular.”

They continued talking, getting to know each other. After a while, she shifted, trying to tuck her feet underneath her nightgown, shivering a little.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A bit. I should have grabbed my robe and slippers.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was more concerned about the possible intruder at the time.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly. He lifted a corner of his blanket. “We can share.” he offered.

She debated with herself for a moment before accepting. Soon she was under the blanket with him, her back to his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. Both of them determinedly ignored the hardening cock between them, continuing to talk.

She squinted at the bright light on her face, opening her eyes slowly. She recognized her living room and groggily tried to remember why she fell asleep on the couch. For that matter, why was her couch breathing beneath her? Memories rushed back to her. Startling awake, finding Lukas, that fantastical story, the gift tag from Santa, Lukas. Wait. Lukas...who was the source of the breathing beneath her. She carefully shifted, looking up at his face, just as handsome now in the bright light of day as it was last night in the glow of the Christmas tree lights.

Bright light of day. Shit, what time was it? She frantically looked at the clock. 9 AM. Hopefully, that wasn’t too late to get him home before his family plans.

She reached up and shook his shoulder. “Lukas, wake up.” He grumbled, scrunching up his nose. She mentally noted how adorable that was and shook him again. “Come on, Lukas. You need to wake up.”

His eyes opened and he squinted at her. She saw recognition dawn in his eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” she giggled.

“What time is it?”

“Just after 9.”

“Shit. I need to be at my parents’ place by one.”

“I’ll take you home, just let me go get dressed.”

She got up and went upstairs, dressing quickly. She came back down to find him attempting to find some way of wrapping the blanket around himself yet still be able to move. He managed but barely and she stifled her giggles as she led him out to the car. He battled with getting the blanket into the car so he could close the door.

“Now you know what wearing a long dress is like.” she teased as she started the car.

All too soon she pulled up at his house. He stared at the house for a moment and then looked at her.

“I just realized that I don’t have my keys. I can’t get in.”

There was a shimmer in front of him and his keys dropped into his lap from thin air.

“Uh, thanks Santa?”

He still didn’t make any move to get out, appearing to be thinking hard. Finally, he looked at her.

“Come with me today.”

“What?”

“Come with me to see my family.”

“I couldn’t possibly. I‘ve not been invited.”

“We’ll have more than enough food. We always do. Anyway, I think my mom might kill me if she finds out I left you alone today.”

“Why?”

“She thinks no one should be alone on a holiday. We’ve always been told to bring friends home who didn’t have anywhere to go.”

“I don’t know.” She paled at the idea of meeting a bunch of strangers, and his family at that.

“Please. Save me from my mother’s wrath.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. “Fine. But I’m not dressed properly.”

“We can stop back at your place so you can change. It’s on the way.”

She looked around with interest as she followed him into the house. He dropped his keys on a table and gathered up the bottom of the blanket.

“I’m just going to go shower and dress. Make yourself at home.”

She nodded and watched him go up the stairs. She wandered around. The place was clean and well kept. A small Christmas tree sat in one corner of the living room. A large TV dominated one wall, a comfortable looking couch across from it. She sat down, sinking into its luxurious comfort. She could imagine being snuggled with Lukas on this couch as they watched a movie.

“Whoa there. Getting way ahead of yourself.” she scolded herself.

The scolding didn’t help as she continued thinking about a potential relationship with Lukas. He was gorgeous and so very nice. She couldn’t imagine how she would have reacted to being dropped in a stranger’s living room in the middle of the night. He’d been understanding of her wariness and even concerned about her. Other than that brief kiss, he’d made no advances, even when they were under the blanket together and she had felt how hard he was. She wondered if that meant he was attracted to her or if it was just a normal male reaction to a decent looking female being that close to him.

She knew she was no beauty. Pretty on a good day, everything about her was very average. Average height, average weight, mousy brown eyes and hair. She had a mostly boring job at a boring museum. She didn’t do interesting things, preferring to stay home with a good movie or book. She kept herself in decent shape, working out twice a week.

She thought Lukas probably worked out a lot, given those shoulders and chest, or maybe went rock climbing or had some other sort of active hobby. She bet he had lots of friends and went out with them all the time. She only had a few and they only got together once a month or so. Honestly, there was no way he could be interested in a woman like her. She told herself he was just being nice, inviting her along today. When he came back down, she’d tell him that she’d changed her mind and then go home where she belonged.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, he came down the stairs. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his hair still damp from his shower. She had to look twice as he pulled a sweater over his head. It was the most garish Christmas sweater she’d ever seen. She half expected it to have lights blinking at her.

He saw her wide-eyed look and blushed. “It’s a family tradition.” he tried to explain. “It’s ok if you don’t have one.”

“I do, actually, although it’s not quite as...bright...as yours.”

“That’s fine.” he grinned. “So, I’ll follow you back to your house, I mean, unless you want to drive us. I’m fine either way.”

This was her chance to tell him she’d changed her mind but looking at the earnest expectation on his face, she couldn’t. She couldn’t disappoint him even if it meant heartbreak for her later. “I can drive.”

“Great.” He grabbed a box of gifts and his keys and led the way back out to her car.

Back at her place, they realized that they had a bit of time to spare. She made coffee and brought out some pastries.

“My own little tradition,” she replied to his raised eyebrow at the pastries.

She left him to his own devices and went upstairs to shower and change. She came back down dressed similarly to him, although her sweater was more simply festive rather than over the top like his. He stood as she walked into the room.

“You look good.”

“Thanks.” she ducked her head shyly.

He walked over to her. “I mean it. You’re beautiful.” He lifted her chin with a finger, looking into her eyes intently. “May I kiss you, Emilia?”

Stunned from the need?...want?...whatever it was she saw in his eyes, she could only stutter, “Yes.”

He bent and brushed his lips to hers once...twice...his tongue just barely licking until she parted her lips. He deepened the kiss, his hands cradling her head. Her hands went to his chest, twisting into his sweater as her knees went weak. His hands slid over her shoulders down to her hips, pulling her against his body as the kiss went on. He finally broke the kiss, looking down at her with a soft smile. She was breathless, clinging to him.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since last night,” he murmured.

“Really?”

“Yes. You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?”

“Me? I’m not beautiful.”

“You are.” His tone firmly said he would not take any arguments on the subject. He glanced over at the clock. “We should probably go.”

“Alright.” She tried to pull herself together.

He gave her directions as she drove and they pulled up to his parents’ house right on time. Juggling the box of gifts with one hand and taking hers with the other he led her up to the door. It opened, revealing a younger version of Lukas.

“Kyran! My favorite little brother.” Lukas cried.

“I’m your only little brother,” Kyran answered wryly as he took the box into the living room.

“Still my favorite.”

“Lukie.” a cry came from further in the house.

He pulled Emilie with him as he met up with an older woman. “Hi, mom.” He bent to accept her kiss on the cheek.

His mother looked at Emilie with a friendly smile. “Lukie, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend.”

“It was last minute, mom.” He spoke his next words as if telling a horror story “She was going to spend the day alone.”

Theatrical gasps sounded from around the room.

“Well, that’s just not right.” She turned to Emilie. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Emilie.”

“Welcome, Emilie. We’re all glad you’re here.” She turned to the room “Everyone say hi to Lukie’s friend, Emilie.”

There was a chorus of “Hi Emilie.”

“You can just learn names as you go, dear. It’s too much to throw at you all at once.” She bustled off to the kitchen.

Emilie looked up at Lukas. “Lukie?” she whispered with a grin.

He mock scowled back. “Shush.”

He led her into the living room where she stopped in her tracks, enthralled by the lavish Christmas tree dominating the room.

“Bit much, isn’t it?” Lukas commented.

“It’s perfect.” she breathed.

He laughed and slipped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to a love seat. He caught up with his family while she admired the tree, half-listening to the conversations.

“You can look closer if you like.” a man told her. “I’m Ray, Lukas’s father. Go ahead, it’s alright,” he encouraged her.

She moved towards the tree. There were exquisite, expensive-looking ornaments right next to handmade creations, including many that looked like they were made by children. Lukas stepped up beside her, groaning in dismay.

“I can’t believe she still puts those old ugly things on the tree.”

“I think it’s wonderful that she saved them and still displays them. I was never allowed to put mine on the tree. My mother threw them away as soon as I brought them home from school.”

He didn’t know how to respond and simply pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, his scent and the feel of his arms around her somehow soothing. She didn’t understand why but she felt safe and cared for in his arms.

“Dinner’s ready.” his mother called.

Lukas escorted Emilie to the dining room, pulling out a chair and seating her like a gentleman before taking the chair next to her. The table nearly groaned with the massive feast laid upon it. The next few minutes were taken with the passing of trays and platters as everyone served themselves.

Lukas leaned down and whispered, “Make sure to leave room for dessert.”

“I’ll try.” She didn’t know if she could. Everything looked so delicious and she wanted to try all of it.

Conversation flowed across the table, friendly banter and teasing, with much laughter and merriment. Finally, she sat back, stuffed. Soon afterward, Lukas and his brother got up and started clearing the table. She made to join them but Lukas pushed her back into her chair.

“You’re a guest. Sit and relax.”

Once the table was cleared, his mother got up and directed them as they brought out dessert, a wide array of pies and sweets.

Emilie groaned as Lukas took his seat beside her. “I can’t possibly eat any more but I want to.”

He chuckled. “I told you to save room.” He filled his plate with thin slices of every pie, putting it down between them. “Here, we can share.”

She tried a bite of everything, finally deciding that the pumpkin pie was her favorite. She finished off the slice while Lukas was distracted by his brother. He turned back to the plate and made a sound of dismay.

“Hey, where’d the pumpkin go?”

She just giggled.

When everyone had eaten their fill and the dishes cleared, they all trooped into the living room. Once again Lukas put his arm around her shoulder. They stopped in the doorway looking for a place to sit.

“Mistletoe!” Kyran cried. The rest of the family took up the chant.

Lukas looked up and Emilie’s eyes followed. Hanging directly above them in the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe.

“Shit.”

“Lukas, language.” his mother scolded.

“Sorry, mom.”

He looked down at Emilie. “They won’t let us go until we do.”

“It’s fine.” she smiled, tilting her head up and closing her eyes.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Her lips parted and he groaned softly, unable to resist the invitation. He deepened the kiss, almost forgetting about their audience. She clung to him, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Coos and awws came from all corners of the room.

He brushed his lips to hers one last time before pulling away, both of them blushing madly. She hid her face in his chest.

“Come on, take your seats.” his mother called.

They sat on the same love seat as before. Lukas kept his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. His father started passing out presents, each recipient opening them and thanking the giver. They went around the room many times as Emilie watched, laughing as Lukas tore into his gifts like a little kid.

“Here you go, Emilie.” Ray handed her a gaily wrapped present.

“For me?”

“We couldn’t leave you out, now could we?”

“But I didn’t bring anything.”

“It’s fine, dear. We know it was last minute.” his mother reassured her.

Emilie carefully unwrapped the gift, pulling out a soft cashmere scarf. “It’s beautiful. Thank you,” she said, tears coming to her eyes. “I’ve...I’ve never...I’m sorry.” She ran from the room.

Lukas watched her go with sad eyes. “Her family is...not good,” he said in explanation.

His mother nodded in understanding. “Go after her, Lukie.”

He strode from the room and down the hall, finding her crying in the little half-bath. He pulled her into his arms. “It’s ok. Let it out.” He rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into his chest.

“Why is everyone so nice to me? They don’t even know me. _You_ don’t even know me.” She continued speaking in a rush. “I didn’t know family could be like this. I thought this only happened in movies.”

“This is how families are supposed to be.” he tried to explain.

“But they got me a present. How? There hasn’t been time to buy anything. And why? I’m a stranger. I’m nobody.”

“You’re not nobody. And while I may not know you well, I know that you’re sweet and caring and entirely too understanding when a random man gets dumped in your living room by Santa.”

She laughed despite her tears.

“And I know that I’m falling in love with you.”

“What?” she looked up at him in shock.

“I’m falling in love with you, Emilie.”

“You can’t. I’m not worthy of love. My own family doesn’t even love me.”

“I can and I am and you are. You don’t need them. You have us.” He sat on the lid of the toilet, pulling her onto his lap. “Let me tell you a secret. Mom has a closet of gifts for unexpected guests. There are two kinds of gifts in there, regular and special. Mom chose a special gift for you. She likes you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I think she likes you enough that you’d be welcome here even without me.”

“You would.” his mother’s voice came from the doorway. You’ll always be welcome here, Emilie, with or without Lukas.”

Fresh tears came to Emilie’s eyes. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, dear. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” She pushed Lukas out into the hall, closing the door in his face.

“Wash your face, dear.” The older woman handed Emilie a washcloth and continued speaking “You know, Lukas has had some bad luck with women. Honestly, it’s been half his own fault, not that I’d tell him that. He’s just been looking in the wrong places and for the wrong type of women.”

Emilie stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

“I don’t know how the two of you met, but it seems to me that he’s finally looked in the right place and found the right type of woman.” She looked directly into Emilie’s eyes. “I think you’ll be good for him.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Holland.”

“Call me Amy. Or mom, if you’d like.”

“Thank you...mom.”

The woman beamed at Emilie and gave her a motherly hug. “Now, let me show you a few tricks to fix your face from all that crying.”

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened. His mother gave him a look as she walked past. “I expect both of you at the table for games in five minutes,” she said sternly.

He nodded in understanding. Emilie stepped into the hall, almost no evidence of her tears left on her face.

“Your mother is amazing.”

“I know. I’m very lucky to have her.”

“You are. And now, so am I.”

He smiled. “I knew she’d love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here.”

He hugged her back. “I think Santa knew what he was doing when he dropped me in your living room.”

“Best present ever.”

He laughed. “Yes, you are.”

She looked up at him shyly. “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

He didn’t say a word but she could see the emotions shining in his eyes as he bent and claimed her lips. He kissed her deeply, passionately. She kissed him back the same way His hands slid down to her ass, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist, eagerly clinging to him as they kissed. They lost all sense of time as he put her back against the wall, pressing himself against her. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers slipping into his hair.

“Lukas.” his mother’s warning tone of voice floated down the hall.

They reluctantly broke the kiss and he set her back on her feet.

“I’m spending tonight in your bed,” he growled into her ear.

“Yes, absolutely.”

They straightened their clothing, erasing the evidence of their passion the best they could. She giggled as he adjusted himself in his jeans. Hand in hand they joined the rest of the family in playing games.

Later that evening, they’d no sooner walked into her house and put down their things when Lukas swept her into his arms, carrying her upstairs. He laid her on the bed, leaning down to capture her lips. He kissed her hungrily as both of them fumbled with the other’s clothing. Soon they were naked. Emilia scooted up on the bed, Lukas following, his body pressing her into the bed. Her fingers twined in his hair as his lips trailed down her neck. Her legs wrapped around his hips, his cock trapped between their bodies. She whined, rubbing against him.

“Slow down, sweetheart. We’ve got all night.”

“But I want you now.” she pleaded.

“Soon, I promise.”

Gasps fell from her lips as his tongue flicked over a nipple. He lavished attention on her breasts, licking and nipping and sucking until she was breathless. He moved lower, pushing her legs apart until his face was buried between her thighs. Her breathy moans filled the air as he explored her with his tongue, probing and tasting. He sucked gently on her clit, his tongue flicking over it as a finger teased her entrance. None of her previous boyfriends had ever been willing to do this and she was nearly overwhelmed at how good it felt. His finger slid inside as she moaned. With tongue and lips and fingers he gradually built her towards her peak. Pleasure exploded over her as she came, crying out as she thrashed on the bed. He moved up the bed, cradling her in his arms as she recovered.

“That was amazing.”

“I aim to please.” he grinned. “Are you ready for more?”

“Oh yes.”

He kissed her, gently at first, growing more heated as he positioned himself above over. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her, both of them groaning as his cock slowly slid inside her. Her hands skimmed over his shoulders and back as he began moving. She matched his movements as he thrust into her, her face buried in his neck, her breath soft on his skin. He felt so good inside her, the best she’d ever had and suddenly she couldn’t get enough.

“More. Please more,” she begged, panting, her nails digging into his back.

He picked up the pace, thrusting hard into her as she clung to him. He grabbed her hips, shifting her as he searched for just the right angle. He was rewarded with a sharp cry as he found it and kept pounding into her as her cries grew louder and her arms tightened around him. She couldn’t believe the sensations washing over her, only able to hold on to him and let him have his way with her. All of sudden, her orgasm hit and she nearly screamed at the intense pleasure. He thrust into her for another minute, coaxing every last bit of pleasure from her body before he allowed himself to come with a long groan. He collapsed on top of her, barely having the presence of mind to keep most of his weight off of her.

His face rested on her shoulder as they both panted heavily. When he could finally move he rolled to the side, pulling her mostly limp body into his arms. He cuddled her. She felt safe and sated in his arms. Eventually, she opened her eyes, shifting to look at his face.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He seemed puzzled.

“For this. For today. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed her softly and sat up, pulling a blanket over them.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Two years later:

Lukas and Emilie pulled up to his parents’ house right on time. Kyran came out of the house to take the box of gifts from Lukas as he pulled them from the back seat. Lukas came around to her door, reaching out to help her from the car. She took his hands, the sight of the matching rings on their fingers never failing to bring a smile to her face. He carefully helped her into the house, more than a little overprotective these days. She couldn’t really complain, her growing belly did make her a bit ungainly. As she entered the house, the now familiar feeling of family and belonging washed over her and she sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
